


And Lilies, Lilies were Good;

by JByungHee



Category: ONEWE (Band)
Genre: A/B/O verse, Alpha!Giwook, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Cute, Fluff, Just soft making out basically, Kissing, M/M, Omega!Dongmyeong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 07:01:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19436332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JByungHee/pseuds/JByungHee
Summary: Lee Kiwook doesn’t know how to act like an alpha, he doesn’t know how to treat an omega. Son Dongmyeong is an omega.





	And Lilies, Lilies were Good;

Kiwook doesn’t know how to act like an alpha.

He wasn’t supposed to be an alpha, as well, he was the anomaly—a good one, they said—Alpha is the symbol of strenght and power; and yet the experience about power Kiwook ever felt was once when he able to open the metal bottle cap with barehand though it takes one of his long fingernail as sacrifice. Long story short, Lee Kiwook wasn’t the alpha everyone thought he’d be, but he’s trying. Afterall, it was irredeemable.

His stance were mostly saturated by doubts and the tingling feeling of wanting to go on an adventure but realize it was risky. He was an alpha everyone thought would at least be the one well known on entire campus facility by how loud of a gob he is, yet people still find him intimidating. Though he’s not, he’s never be intimidating, he /learns/ how to be intimidating, but Lee Kiwook’s cheek is as soft as the peach and his smile is as radiant as the sun. So he wasn’t intimidating, he doesn’t look like an alpha at all, even.

So it doesn’t come as surprisinh when Kiwook said he doesn’t know how to handle an omega; something his father always warn him—because Alpha and Omega relationship are often ended up in dirt, and the stench weren’t pretty. He tiptoes around omegas and women, the two instances that Kiwook never understand and he long giving up understanding anything besides bass chord.

He still doesn’t know how to handle omega, now, omega are frail, pretty but fragile, and Kiwook doesn’t know how much of an alpha he could be when it comes to power; he can pop a metal cap with bare hand, but even omegas are more frail than that, he would break him.

“No you wouldn’t break me,”

Son Dongmyeong is an omega with scent like lilies, Kiwook never likes lilies at first but Dongmyeong have something that drawn him more than just lilies and butterflies; it was his intelligence, his quirks, his lips, his lashes, and maybe more than that. His guts able to convince him that for this time, his alpha’s right, that he wanted Dongmyeong, and though he doesn’t know how to handle an omega, he’d cross the ocean just to learn.

Dongmyeong is soft under his touch, they were giggling when the older boy fumbling backward on the sofa, dragging Kiwook with him. He doesn’t know why, but he think Dongmyeong looks good from this view, brown hair messy atop his head, bunched tshirt shows flash of tummy, and Kiwook is in awe. And lilies, lilies were good.

“Is that so?”

Dongmyeong’s dainty finger slips under Kiwook’s blue, ocean printed, t-shirt, and suddenly summer arrives on his guts. He felt the soft pads digging on the back of his hips, sprawled open as Dongmyeong push him closer, each tip of his finger sends shock of wave, then his heart flutters. Kiwook doesn’t know what an omega wants when this scenario happened; but Kiwook knew Dongmyeong wants something.

They’ve kissed before, and Kiwook knew what the omega’s lips taste like: buttery, dash of strawberry, and hint of playfulness. Maybe that’s why he’s so addicted to Dongmyeong, he was everything Kiwook searching for, the spark that lives insides his heart. Kiwook likes Dongmyeong’s lips, it’s powerful like a magic, one kiss can send him floating, and more than once can turn the room upside down. He ducks down, realizing Dongmyeong was waiting for him, he likes when Dongmyeong is waiting, he’s patient, his lashes fanning above his reddish cheek while looking up at Kiwook. He presses his lips, buoyant but still trying to grasp the warmth emanates from the omega. That’s when Dongmyeong’s finger in his hips pulls him foward again a bit impatiently.

Dongmyeong lets out a breathy ‘ _ah_ ’ when they part, Kiwook descent once again, watching as Dongmyeong close his eyes slowly as they kiss. Dongmyeong’s other hand, one that used to cling on Kiwook’s shoulder, travels down, hook his nails in between his soft shoulder blades, searching for leverage, an anchor, so he wouldn’t be swept away by Kiwook’s kisses.

They kisses without hurry, just a soft, slow motion, both moving in sync, sometimes Dongmyeong would be clumsy and tilt to the wrong way and he would smile on their kiss. Kiwook never think it matters, the clumsy kiss, the way his bunched up shirt allows night winds on his back, the way Dongmyeong pulls him closer until their body pressed flush and he groaned when Kiwook let Dongmyeong’s laying figure carry his weight.

When it times to take a breath, Kiwook sit downs, pushing Dongmyeong’s pretty legs from under him and open them so he could rest them on his thighs. Dongmyeong got embarassed when Kiwook touch him lower than his belly, eventhough he’s fully clothed, eventhough things still far from heated.

They’re united in the same pace of breathing. His heart thumping so loud it banging on his ears, almost miss what Dongmyeong have to say.

“You’re always are, the gentlest,”

Kiwook smiles, his lips tasted buttery and dash of strawberry.

“Only for you,”

Kiwook doesn’t know how to handle an omega, he knew how to handle Son Dongmyeong.

**Author's Note:**

> Hmu @jjajangmayon


End file.
